Dark Magic
by KusoYuuko
Summary: Quizás, el error de Katsuki fue desear a la mujer de otro y, quizás, el error de Ochako fue tenerle miedo a la oscuridad. [AU - Alloween]


Sólo para ese día, sólo por ese día ellos podían sentirse, podían tocarse; y sentir el calor de su cuerpo que le indicaba que, sólo por esa noche, estaba allí, con él.

•

•

•

Katsuki estaba obsesionado con la novia del idiota de Deku. Al inicio sólo la veía como un objetivo para hacer caer al inútil ese, pero mientras más se acercaba a ella más notaba que habían cosas que lograban llamar su atención.

Es que Uraraka Ochako era muy carismática, dulce, atenta, buena en la cocina y, por lo menos, recogía la basura. Tenía unos gustos un tanto fuertes (era amante del horror, terror y la tragedia) y qué decir con el humor cruel que salía cada vez que le daba dos latas de cerveza.

Y es que también eso era interesante, la _dulce Ochako_ gustaba de las competencias y juegos con alcohol.

Cuando Katsuki por fin la conoció bien, sólo le encontró dos defectos:

1.- Tenía mal gusto para elegir a su pareja.

2.- Su novio era Deku.

¡Es que de toda la mierda que hay en el planeta, ella tenía que elegir a la más tóxica e inútil!

Katsuki no lo entendía.

Tantos años siendo compañeros y nunca la notó tanto como ahora.

No _lo entendía._

Bueno.

Así eran las cosas, él se acercaría a ella para robársela al inútil _ese_ y luego la dejaría, después de todo "no sentiría nada por ella". Ese era el plan. Joderle la existencia a Deku porque sí. En esos momentos era así, no tenía un motivo más de peso, una deuda por pagar o algo peor. No. Sólo quería joderle era relación y ya.

La primera vez que se juntó con la pareja de novios fue en una "junta de ex-compañeros de la escuela". (Tenía de vecino a Deku pero no había un motivo para pedirle que le presentara a su novia, no eran amigos así de cercanos. Para él, no eran amigos.) Esa era la oportunidad para acercarse a Ochako.

Esa reunión fue excelente para el plan de Katsuki, Ochako cooperó más de lo que él esperaba. Bueno, esa lata de cerveza ayudó mucho y así pudo lograr obtener un poco de información sobre ella, su número de contacto y una cita con la pareja. Claro que poco le importaba la presencia de Izuku, pero era la única forma de lograr tener cercanía con Ochako.

La segunda vez que se reunieron, Katsuki se enteró de que tenían planes para casarse al año siguiente porque Izuku tenía que viajar para terminar su carrera y esa era la forma en que Ochako planeaba amarrarlo. Le causó mucha gracia la inseguridad de la chica, Katsuki sabía lo perrito fiel que era Izuku pero no diría nada. Saber de esa pequeña grieta era otro gran avance a su plan.

La tercera vez que se reunió con Ochako fue luego de un mes desde la ultima vez, ella le pidió que se juntaran para beber con el motivo de que Izuku no resistía el alcohol y ella necesitaba beber esa noche.

—Sé que no haría algo malo, pero... Se sonroja cada vez que Tsuyu se le acerca. ¡Por favor! ¡Ni siquiera le habla! —Ya iba en la cuarta lata.

—Sólo es tímido, contigo no porque ya se acostumbró a ti... —Pensaba en decir algo más pero decidió callar, era mejor darle a entender que con él encontraría un buen oído y hombro sin críticas.

—Gracias por escucharme. Sé que no dirás nada y eso me hace sentir mejor aunque sé que esto está mal...

—Sería peor si lo guardas.

—Bueno, gracias.

Luego de esa ocasión, su relación dio un gran avance y ahora hablaban más seguido por _Line_. Así se enteró de los gustos de la chica y algunos otros detalles que llamaron su atención.

 _¡Por dios!_ Ella veía _Criminal Minds_ y se retorcía en el suelo por culpa de la risa y él se consideraba un bastardo porque ver eso le causaba un poco gracia.

Wow, cada vez que hablaba con ella era descubrir un detalle que lograba fascinarlo, ¡era la mujer perfecta para él!

 _¡Fue hecha para él!_

No debía de estar con el idiota ese, ella debía estar con él. Él le cocinaría esas mierdas dulces que le gustaban pero no comía porque el idiota de Deku le dijo que la hacían engordar, él le dejaría ver esos canales R18 sin decirle que estaba mal que una señorita viera esas cosas, él pediría un turno en su trabajo para así poder llegar a almorzar con ella todos los días.

Pero primero tenía que ganársela. Su corazón, claro está.

Para luego de tres meses en contacto, Katsuki podía decir que ya conocía gran parte de lo que era Uraraka Ochako. Tanto así que un día ella le mandó un texto simple y él supo que algo no andaba bien con ella.

—Dijo que no podía mantener nuestra relación... —Ni si quiera estaban bebiendo, sólo estaban en el parque cerca de la casa de Katsuki. Ella de verdad necesitaba un hombro amigo en estos momentos.— ... Pero Mina me mandó una foto donde él estaba con ella, Kirishima y Tsuyu en la playa. ¡Él dijo que no podía mantener nuestra relación por los estudios! ¿¡Qué se supone que hace en la playa, entonces!?

Ahora Katsuki no podía decir algo, él no sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Deku en esos momentos. Quizás no lo conocía tan bien como creyó.

Escuchó sus lamentos lo que restaba de la tarde y le dio un par de cervezas, que al final terminaron siendo nueve, y tuvo que prestarle su cama. Esa noche él sólo presenciaría como ella mataba el amor que sentía por Deku, pero no haría ningún movimiento. No aún.

— _Jodiste tu relación solo, Deku. No es divertido, pero tampoco es malo..._

•

Las semanas pasaron y a pesar de que Katsuki siempre le daba su apoyo, Ochako no parecía mejorar y todo era porque la estúpida de Mina no paraba de mandarle fotos de Deku y Tsuyu juntos. Tal parecía que la chica no era tan amiga de Ochako.

Katsuki tuvo que aguantar muchas noches a una ebria Uraraka maldiciendo a todos los ancestros de Midoriya y de Atsui, mientras él maldecía a toda la familia Ashido. No era que le desagradara tenerla ebria en su casa, el problema era que ella jugaba con su auto control y su paciencia. Es que cuando llegaba a las doce latas tendía a devolverlo todo en su pobre alfombra y luego de haber vaciado su estómago, se sacaba la ropa quedando en ropa interior y luego se dormía en su cama en la posición en que caía sobre ella.

Parecía que lo hacía a propósito, pero no.

Y, a pesar de todo eso, para él, seguía siendo la mujer perfecta.

Porque ya no estaba el idiota de Deku, así que ahora ella carecía de imperfecciones.

Y para cuando ya iban por casi el año de haberse conocido, la paciencia, junto con el auto-control de Katsuki, explotó.

Ella había quedado agotada luego de una dura semana de exámenes en la universidad, para el día Viernes ella estaba completamente agotada pero aun así había pasado por la casa de Katsuki para dormir ahí.

Es que se sentía tan débil que le daba miedo quedarse sola: _"¿Y si entran a mi casa a roba y yo en estado de coma? ¡Me podrían violar y luego vender mis órganos!"_ y _"Sólo quiero dormir bien, nada mas. Sola no podría, despertaría por cualquier ruido"_. Esos fueron los textos que le mandó a Katsuki para que le dejara descansar en su casa.

Y Katsuki había accedido, no había motivo para negarse, pero cambió de parecer cuando llegó a su casa. En la entrada estaba el bolso de la chica junto a las zapatillas desordenadas, en la sala de estar estaba la tv encendida y en la mesita de centro habían tres latas de cerveza vacías y la cuarta se había derramado en la pobre alfombra, suspiró aliviado al ver que la cocina estaba igual a como la dejó en la mañana y, por suerte, su habitación aun no había sido invadida pero...

— _Si no está aquí, quiere decir que está en el baño... ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva en el baño...?_ —Sintió frío ante ese pensamiento.— _¡Mierda!_

Corrió y con el impulso tumbó la puerta del baño encontrando a Ochako en la tina con el agua tapándole hasta el cuello mientras ella dormía y mantenía su cabeza a flote gracias a un pequeño flotador, especial para esas ocasiones.

El alivio le hizo caer sentado, sabía que había exagerado pero también era cierto que Ochako aun no se recuperaba de la ruptura con Midoriya, ella aun lloraba cuando le recordaba.

Y por eso, y por todo lo que tuvo que soportar, su mente explotó. Accionó el botón de drenado de la tina y esperó a que el agua bajara mientras le quitaba el flotador y buscaba una toalla. La sacó de la tina y la llevó a su cama, la recostó ayudandola a secarse pero mientras lo hacía no perdía el tiempo en mirar cada parte del desnudo cuerpo.

Piel blanca, suaves y redondos pechos, vientre blandito, una delicada cicatriz de una apendicitis, caderas pronunciadas y piernas bien formadas. Pasó la toalla por todas aquellas partes, incluso hasta en los pies y ya hasta ese punto le costaba respirar. Su corazón latía a más no poder, sentía su garganta seca y el cosquilleo en su entrepierna no le ayudaba a su auto-control. Es que no se iba a detener, no, él llegaría hasta el final aun si Ochako no despertaba pero, ¿qué le aseguraba que esto se podría repetir? Por eso necesitaba de un poco más de auto-control, para ver más del cuerpo de ella, memorizarlo por completo.

Sólo faltaba una parte y luego de memorizarlo iba a dar rienda suelta pero cuando sus manos tomaron las piernas de Ochako para separarlas, unas manos lo detuvieron provocando que su pobre corazón llegara a su garganta.

—Y-yo... —Ochako había despertado por el frío y al sentir como Katsuki le secaba el cuerpo le había dado tanta vergüenza que optó por hacerse la dormida, pero con el suave trato que él le daba a su piel había logrado encenderla y cuando sintió las manos de Katsuki en sus piernas fue el tope para ella.— P-por favor... —Ella no podía decirlo en palabras, sentía mucha vergüenza pero trató de poner en sus ojos lo hacía que quería decir.

Y Katsuki perdió el control.

Katsuki no sabía qué era lo que hacía. De un momento a otro se vio sin ropas y sobre ella, y luego sitió los brazos de Ochako rodearle el cuello y decirle entre jadeos algunas cosas un tanto sucias cerca de su oído derecho provocando un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Se sentía sofocado, acalorado y necesitado, y peor fue el sentimiento cuando Ochako separó sus piernas y las enredó en sus caderas para atraerlo y así sentir cuan necesitados estaban.

La penetró sin cuidado, preparación o protección, no podía. Ella así lo quería. Las piernas que rodeaban sus caderas no le dejaban apartarse más de lo necesario, y tampoco es que a Katsuki le importara en esos momentos.

—Yo, Uraraka Ochako, daré la mitad de mi vida y toda la magia que poseo para dar inicio a este pacto. Su cuerpo vivirá en la eterna juventud e inmortalidad hasta que la vida en la tierra perezca, su mente me pertenecerá, nuestras almas se buscarán y nuestros cuerpos se reunirán la noche donde la luna permite a los muertos caminar entre los vivos.

...Y para cuando este acto carnal termine, el pacto estará firmado. —Su voz sonaba con fuerza y distorsionada, y no se preocupaba de que Katsuki escuchara, él no podía, ella lo tenía encantado.

Ella no quería hacerle eso al joven que le prestó tantas veces su hombro a cambio de nada, siempre la escuchó y nunca le reclamó.

De verdad estaba enamorada de Midoriya y planeaba hacer este egoísta pacto con él, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando él la descubrió limpiando la casa con magia.— _"¿¡Por qué la aspiradora se mueve sola y el plumero da vueltas por los muebles!?"_ —Estaba segura que ese grito de Izuku lo habían escuchado sus vecinos y podría jurar que es por eso que ahora le miran feo. Luego de eso Midoriya escapó dando una patética excusa que, aun así, a Ochako le dolió.

Lo bueno es que no estaba sola, lo malo es que no quería quedar sola y sabía que Katsuki la dejaría apenas se enterara de lo que ella era: una bruja. Por eso se adelantó con su hechizo, después de todo, ¿qué le aseguraba que esto volviera a pasar?

Un hechizo así de potente requería de muchos sacrificios y ciertas condiciones, mientras la bruja las cumpla no importa si la otra parte se niega, después de todo la magia siempre favorecerá a los que puedan portarla aun si eso destruye al portador.

Como es en este caso, ella vivirá la mitad de lo que iba a vivir y entregará su magia y conocimiento y, de esa forma, sea lo que sea que pida se cumplirá aún si parezca imposible.

Para la suerte de ambos, luego de esa noche, su relación pasó a ser más íntima y con el tiempo el cariño se volvió amor, sin necesidad de algún hechizo, y Ochako no podía ser más feliz. A excepción de aquél pensamiento que la asaltaba todas las noches recordándole cierta condición del pacto, la que pedía la mitad del tiempo que le quedaba de vida.

Pero ya lo había hecho y sólo debía de disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba.

Los años pasaron y el cuerpo de carne y hueso de Ochako pasó a ser uno espiritual, el cual sólo Katsuki podía ver. Podían interactuar como lo hacían antes mas no sentirse, pero a los dos ya no les importaba.

Bueno, los primeros años.

A veces, a Katsuki no le satisfacía una sola noche al año e imploraba a la luna para que se apiadara de ellos, mas la luna les ignoraba.

•

•

Poderosa y justa, para los muertos, veía con desdén a aquellos que rechazaban su bondad y se dejaban absorber por la avaricia. Hacía oídos sordos a todos los lamentos del chico y, en una noche, cuando se vio agotada de tanto llanto, una maldición lanzó a Katsuki.

Ahora—

Esa única noche, la cual la luna permitía a los muertos caminar entre los vivos; Katsuki se transformaría en una bestia, en un Licántropo, y toda su cordura sería absorbida y sería vería entregado completamente a la bestia.

Y ahora, por su avaricia, cada año se vería asesinada por la persona que tanto ama; y Katsuki, al día siguiente, no recordaría nada y se despertaría junto al cadáver de Ochako envuelto en un charco de sangre. Pues, para el día en que la luna permite a los muertos caminar entre los vivos, sus almas se buscarán y sus cuerpos se reunirán hasta que la vida en la tierra perezca.

•

•

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
